Death is Coming
by yummychocolatexD
Summary: Sakura walks into her house. Uncovers shocking things. But there's no escape. You can run but you can't hide.
1. Discovery

Hey everyone! Its my first fic, so go easy on me okay?! =D. Yes, yes, my friend Vanilla is currently next to me and is trying to dislocate my elbows for wasting her time. Not that you needed to know.  
  
Chocolate : VANILLA! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY SOMETHING!  
  
Vanilla : shut up.  
  
Chocolate : HELLO?!  
  
Vanilla : RAWR. ! CHOCOLATE DOES NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. EVEN IF SHE WANTED TO.  
  
Chocolate : yes yes. strokes lovingly

**All our knowledge merely helps us to die a more painful death than animals that know nothing.  
  
--Maurice Maeterlinck**

**Chapter One : Discovery**

Sakura walked into her little one story home, expecting to find her father sipping on a hot cup of tea. It was a rainy day today and she wanted to do nothing except take a nice warm shower. She walked in and closed the door.  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura yelled.  
  
A moment passed. No reply. Sakura was getting uncomfortable, with the rain and thunder outside, so she calmly walked further into the house, calling out for her dad.  
  
She walked slowly into her father's study, was surprised to see no lights on, though she could make out that the laptop was open.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
She realized the stench of blood was heavy in the small room. She started to panic. What happened to him? Why there was there a smell of blood?  
  
She looked down.  
  
Her dad was lying on the side of his head, with his throat obviously slit. His eyeballs were dug out and several slices were cut into his head. One of his feet were gone. Completely chopped off.  
  
She screamed. And ran.


	2. Despair

Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcapter Sakura. If I did, I would be rich. Unfortunately, im not.  
  
Chapter Two : Despair  
  
Sakura felt as though she just swallowed a lung. Her father, mutilated in his study. She, home alone. She ran into her room and quickly picked up the phone.  
  
She stopped and she saw something that made her heart stop completely.  
  
On the wall in her room, were huge letters.  
  
I'm coming for you, Sakura  
  
They were written in blood.  
  
She hastily dialed 911. Nothing. Suddenly she realized that someone had cut her phone line. Whoever this killer was, he was still in the house. Instinctively, she turned her head to the window, and looked at it as the only chance of escape. Already, she could hear footsteps coming closer. She sprinted toward her window and started to open it.  
  
It was locked.  
  
She looked around, scanning her room for anything she could smash the window with. She caught sight of a fishing pole that she had used three years ago, when she went with her dad and brother to go fishing at a nearby lake. The pole would bend, she knew that. However, the handle was hard. This, she also knew.  
  
With all her strength, she struck the window as hard as she could. It cracked, and Sakura struck it again and again. Already she her the footsteps outside her door.  
  
"This is it," she thought, "I'm going to die. I'm not going to get married. I'm not going to have children, I'm not going to be happy..," her thoughts ended abruptly when the door was struck repeatedly with a crowbar.  
  
Sakura ran into the closet, held her knees to her chest, and prayed silently that it was not a killer and it was the police.  
  
And she waited. 


	3. Death

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Three : Death**

She waited. She waited for her horrible demise. The end of her life. She never thought that it would end this way. She closed her eyes, and thought of all the goodness that she had known in her life, and she cried silent tears.

Whoever was out there, he knew where she was. He knew. He did this for a living.

He always knew.

And he laughed as he flung the crowbar, splintering the closet. Sakura screamed as she saw her attacker take out his knife. He lunged toward her plunging the knife right through her. She screamed as the knife seemed the grow out of her back, dripping with blood.

Her blood.

He pulled it out, and swung the knife. It practically ripped her hand off. She fell to the ground, clutching the stub of where her hand used to be.

He kicked her over and plunged the knife into her heart. She writhed for a moment and at last she lay still. She closed her eyes for the last time.

The man wiped the knife on her clothes, and walked out.

Author's Note : HAHA ITS SO SHORT YES YES I KNOW :) . short n' sweet. well not necessarily sweet :(. please R&R! THANKS ;D


End file.
